Melodious Soldier Knight
by ChasingJudai
Summary: What would happen at the end of Arc V with the melody, Yuzu, the soldier, Serena, and Knight, Yuto? What if Yuto had gotten to be a Lancer? At the end, they all dance with each other, relishing in the past. (Slight hints of Prodigyshipping. Slight hints of Fruitshipping. Slight hints of Braceletshipping) (Tiny hints of Predatorshipping and Peringeshipping Friendship fluff.)


Yuzu hadn't expected anyone to suggest her to sing at the party she was at but they had and so she had given into their request. Now she sat there watching many people dance but she hadn't expected Serena to extend a hand out to her and ask her to dance.

"You..like dancing, Serena?," Yuzu asked, and Serena snorted, "I figured the dancer theme deck would give it away just like your music composer deck gives your singing away."

"Eh..right," Yuzu said, smiling sheepishly before laughing. "Well come on," Serena said and Yuzu looked at her confused. "Practice dancing for Yuya," Serena explained. "Tch, that guy can be so oblivious. I wanted to help you if you ever wanted to dance."

"Oh," Yuzu said, before blushing, smiling, and taking Serena's hand. Yuzu tried to keep up with Serena but Yuzu only stomped on her feet. "Keep your back straight along with shoulders. And try to follow another person's lead if you don't know what to do," Serena commanded and Yuzu nodded.

"Yuzu, I wanted to thank you," Serena said, as both of them swayed with eachother.

"Why's that?," Yuzu asked.

"With all the horrible things Academia did, I would expect anyone to hold a grudge and absolutely hate me even if I didn't understand the injustice they did but you still explained the situation to me," Serena explained. "Just wanted to say thanks."

Yuzu smiled and said, "Sure." Serena smiled back, before twirling her into Yuto.

"Y-Yuto!?," Yuzu said, and Yuto smiled, saying, "Hello, Yuzu. So we meet again."

"You have become stronger," Yuto said, and Yuzu smiled and said, "You have too! It's so great to see you!"

"So Yuto..Ruri and Shun are happily together now and what about you?," Yuzu asked, while dancing.

"I am glad, but were not sure where to go now when Heartland is no longer our home," Yuto replied.

"You can settle near Yuya's house and come by to see his entertainment shows. I'm still getting the hang of my singing performances," Yuzu responded and Yuto quietly smiled at her.

"That sound like a great suggestion, Yuzu. Thank you," Yuto said, and Yuzu flushed at his gratitude a bit before saying, "I-It was nothing."

After dancing with Yuto, Serena asked for a dance with him which he didn't deny. "You seemed to explain to me too the error of Academia even though you were from the XYZ dimension," Serena said.

She had remembered chasing after him during a mission with Yuri, yelling to Yuto how everything had been just. Her duel with him had no conclusion but he had still tried to explain to her during it how what Academia had done hadn't been just. She didn't believe him. That had to be a lie! What had she been fighting for her whole life? But Yuto saw her again as he was apart of the Lancers and still he was trying to calmly explain everything to her again despite what she had done.

Her interactions with him were brief but meaningful during their time as Lancers.

She had remembered one conversation with him after looking around for food before their departure to Synchro Dimension.

Unfortunately she had been looking for one meal in particular and as a result of not finding it, she could only groan in agitation. She had slammed the fridge far too loudly and was expecting Yuto to respond but he only sat on the couch, contemplating something as his silver eyes remained glued to the ground.

Serena wondered if she should be glad about it as if it was Reiji he would of asked her, "Can't you do anything delicately?"

She likes the smug comments Reiji provides her but..at the same time, she doesn't mind it simply being guiet sometimes like it was now.

She looked over at Yuto and stared at his cape, her eyes twitching a bit at it.

"Why a cape?," Serena asked.

Yuto looked up at her but still didn't reply.

"Yuri has a cape too and I still think that it just feels like a hassle to lug around even if he tells me that I don't understand."

"That's not the only thing that I find a hassle though. Reiji's scarf looks like it's wrapped so tightly around his neck it could hurt him."

"That's besides the point though. Why a cape?"

"To be honest..I never really thought of why," Yuto answered.

Serena was silent before saying, "Fair enough. With life being a war, clothes are the last thing you think of."

"You know for someone who fights with Reiji a lot for not letting you go out and recklessly challenge everyone, you really don't realize that you dress like him, do you?," Yuto asked.

"With the same colors of red, silver, and blue, I mean."

Serena stared at Yuto before saying, "I seriously want my Academia uniform back now."

"Why are you so reckless though? You're just like Shun," Yuto replied and Serena smirked before saying, "Yeah. Your friend is fun in that aspect."

"It's great wrecking duelists together alongside him."

"However, I do it merely as a test of strength. Shun seems to do it..to release pent up aggression despite him saying he's looking for strong duelists."

"Yes. He still wants to do things mainly by himself," Yuto said, sighing. "It's alright to do that sometimes but he can't do that his whole life."

"Wanna beat him upside the head to make him learn that?," Serena asked, smirking at that idea that came into her head and Yuto only shook his head.

"...You're too passive," Serena commented. "You can't just tell him to work with others. You have to convince him actively. A simple stern, "Shun!", won't work. A punch to his gut so he's knocked out and doesn't remember what you even did won't work. Sometimes you need to grab him by the collar and scream, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

It was so loud that Yuto covered his ears. Serena laughed at his reaction before he said, "Please, don't joke around with me like that."

"Don't make it so easy," Serena retorted.

Yuto was silent before saying, "Ruri."

Serena waited for him to continue before he repeated "Ruri."

"You're a lot more rougher when you do it but the joking manner still reminds me..of Ruri. Ruri said the same things you said but it was a lot more playful when she did it. I wonder if I can meet Ruri again."

"Don't start hesitating," Serena said. "You came too far to give up on now. Also, if you need to get mad, get mad. Don't bottle up your feelings."

"It's just that...I could become someone I'm not once I do that," Yuto said, clutching his heart as he remembered how only red overtook his eyes and went berserk, mindless of anything he was doing. All he thought was..kill.

"Then..you'll need to control your emotions till it's an anger of justice," Serena calmly answered.

"A anger of justice?," Yuto asked. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes actually," Serena said, smiling softly. "It's the kind that's actually endearingly hilarious. Think of it as little things that still irritate you but somehow make you laugh. Like how Shun takes grocery shopping far too seriously for Ruri, even scowling the manager down for not having her favorite food. Doesn't that make you annoyed at how serious he is about it but at the same time kind of funny how he could of just calmly responded to the situation like you."

Yuto glared hard at Serena before smiling and saying, "Yes. Now that you mention that, yes."

He then bursted out into laughter before saying, "It was just grocery shopping! He's too much."

"See?," Serena began. "That's a just kind of anger. Think of that next time your only desire is to kill."

"I see," Yuto said, composing himself. "Thank you for your words of support, Serena. You're very kind."

Serena only glared at him before saying, "If by kind, you mean rough."

"And in denial," Yuto concluded and Serena said, "Yeah, and in.."

"Wait a moment. Shut up."

Yuto only laughed, before Serena grumbled, "You are now on my hate list along with Reiji."

"You have a list?," Yuto asked and Serena decided it was better to end the night.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed," Serena growled.

"Night, Serena," Yuto said, and Serena only turned back and yelled, "And don't stay up another night staring off into thin space! Sleep for crying out loud!"

Serena shut the door and Yuto took a deep breath of relief before tensing up again when she opened the door.

"And good not night to you, Yuto!"

She then shut the door, leaving Yuto to smile at her stubbornness.

"You really don't want to hurt anyone, do you?," Serena asked, still dancing with Yuto. Sora told me that even if he was a fusion user, you didn't go after him after he revealed he didn't know where Ruri was. You could of though because he was still a fusion user. A noble sense of justice of not hurting people considering what you have been through must of been hard."

Yuto only looked away before saying, "If there's a chance someone is still good, that opportunity must be taken. I can't forgive fusion users but I do not think it's fair that I act the same and finish them off as they finished me off. I have my own honor," Yuto said, and Serena smirked. "I guess you do."

"My honor is just to try and live despite the lies of injustice Academia gave me."

"I'm sure you can succeed in doing that," Yuto said and Serena only responded back with "Sure knight. Leave it to me."

"I always get the job done."

Author's Note: Alright! That was fun to write! Also, I have an idea for the ship name of Serena and Yuto. I shall call it "SoldierKnightshipping." Named so because Serena is a soldier and Yuto is a knight. Yes! I have done good as a multi shipper! Support many ships! Anyway, hoping everyone who read this enjoyed it!


End file.
